Nami/Galeria
Główna seria (przed przeskokiem) Nami's Wanted Poster.png|Dawny list gończy Nami. Nami as an 8 Year Old.png|Nami jako dziecko. Nami in the Digitally Colored Manga.png|Nami w kolorowej mandze. Nami's Original Tattoo.png|Nami z tatuażem Arlonga. Nami Scar.png|Blizna Nami po usunięciu tatuażu. Nami's Current Tattoo in the Manga.png|Obecny tatuaż Nami w mandze. Nami's Current Tattoo in the Anime.png|Obecny tatuaż Nami w anime. Nami Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png|Pierwszy strój Nami. Nami's Baratie Arc Outfit.png|Strój Nami podczas pobytu w Baratie. Nami's Outfit Arlong Park Arc.png|Strój Nami podczas pobytu w Arlong Parku. Nami Loguetown Outfit 1.png|Strój Nami podczas pobytu w Logue Town. Nami Loguetown Outfit 2.png|Pierwszy strój, który Nami przyłożyła w Logue Town. Nami Loguetown Outfit 3.png|Drugi strój, który Nami przyłożyła w Logue Town. Nami's Reverse Mountain Outfit.png|Strój Nami podczas dopłynięcia do Reverse Mountain. Nami's Outfit Whiskey Peak Arc.png|Strój Nami podczas pobytu na Whiskey Peak. Nami's Little Garden Outfit Intact.png|Strój Nami przed spaleniem jej koszulki na Little Garden. Nami's Bra Little Garden Arc.png|Strój Nami po spaleniu jej koszulki na Little Garden. Nami Drum Island Outfit 1.png|Strój Nami po dotarciu na wyspę Drum. Nami's First Outfit Alabasta Arc.png|Pierwszy strój Nami podczas pobytu na Alabaście. Nami dance girl.png|Drugi strój Nami podczas pobytu na Alabaście. Nami's Alabasta Arc Appearance's Color Scheme in the Manga.png|Schemat kolorów Nami w stroju tancerki w mandze. Nami Post-Alabasta Arc Outfit.png|Strój Nami podczas opuszczania Alabasty. Nami's Outfit Jaya Arc.png|Strój Nami podczas pobytu na Jayi. Nami's Outfit Skypiea Arc.png|Pierwszy strój Nami podczas pobytu na Skypiei. Nami's Second Skypiea Arc Outfit.png|Drugi strój Nami podczas pobytu na Skypiei. Nami's Third Skypiea Arc Outfit.png|Trzeci strój Nami podczas pobytu na Skypiei. Nami with glasses.png|Nami w okularach. Nami Davy Back Fight Arc Outfit.png|Strój Nami podczas pobytu na Long Ring Long Land. Nami Pre Water 7.PNG|Strój Nami przed dotarciem do Water 7. Nami Pre Water 7 Outfit 2.PNG|Drugi strój Nami przed dotarciem do Water 7. Nami's First Outfit Water 7 Arc.png|Pierwszy strój Nami podczas pobytu w Water 7. Nami Water Seven Second Outfit.png|Drugi strój Nami podczas pobytu w Water 7. Nami Enies Lobby.png|Strój Nami podczas pobytu na Enies Lobby. Nami Under the Effects of Golden Hour.png|Nami pod wpływem mocy Pian-Pianowocu. Nami Post Enies Lobby.png|Pierwszy strój Nami po powrocie z Enies Lobby. Nami Post Enies Lobby Second Outfit.png|Drugi strój Nami po powrocie z Enies Lobby. Nami's First Outfit Thriller Bark Arc.png|Pierwszy strój Nami podczas pobytu na Thriller Bark. Nami 2nd TB.png|Drugi strój Nami podczas pobytu na Thriller Bark. Nami Wedding Gown.png|Trzeci strój Nami podczas pobytu na Thriller Bark. Nami 4th Thriller Bark Outfit.png|Czwarty strój Nami podczas pobytu na Thriller Bark. Nami TB Victory Party Outfit.png|Piąty strój Nami podczas pobytu na Thriller Bark. Nami Last Thriller Bark Outfit.png|Strój Nami podczas odpływania z Thriller Bark. Namisaobondy.png|Strój Nami podczas pobytu na archipelagu Sabaody. Nami's Amazon Lily Arc Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Nami podczas pobytu na Weatherii. Nami Straw Hat's Separation Serial Outfit.png|Drugi strój Nami podczas pobytu na Weatherii. Nami's Post-War Arc Outfit.png|Trzeci strój Nami podczas pobytu na Weatherii. Główna seria (po przeskoku) Nami's Current Wanted Poster.png|Obecny list gończy Nami. NamiFishmanIsland.png|Pierwszy strój Nami podczas pobytu na wyspie ryboludzi. Nami Criminal Bra.png|Drugi strój Nami podczas pobytu na wyspie ryboludzi. Nami shirt.PNG|Pierwszy strój Nami podczas pobytu na Punk Hazard. Nami's First Punk Hazard Outfit.png|Drugi strój Nami podczas pobytu na Punk Hazard. Nami In Franky.png|Nami w ciele Franky'ego. Nami in Sanji's Body.png|Nami w ciele Sanjiego. Sanji in Nami's Body.png|Sanji w ciele Nami. Nami Second PH Coat.png|Ciało Nami w płaszczu stworzonym przez Kin'emona. Nami's Outfit at Punk Hazard Party.png|Strój Nami podczas przyjęcia na Punk Hazard. Nami's Post Punk Hazard Arc Outfit.png|Strój Nami po odpłynięciu z Punk Hazard. Nami's Full Dressrosa Outfit.png|Strój Nami podczas pobytu na Dressrosie. Nami As Art.png|Nami przemieniona w sztukę przez Giollę. Nami's First Zou Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Nami podczas pobytu na Zou. Nami's Second Zou Outfit.png|Drugi strój Nami podczas pobytu na Zou. Nami's Zou Departure Outfit.png|Strój Nami przed opuszczeniem Zou. Nami's Outfit After Leaving Zou.png|Strój Nami po opuszczeniu Zou. Nami Second Totto Land Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Nami podczas pobytu na Totto Landzie. Nami's Suit of Armor Outfit.png|Drugi strój Nami podczas pobytu na Totto Landzie. Nami's Second Outfit in Totto Land.png|Trzeci strój Nami podczas pobytu na Totto Landzie. Nami's Meeting With The Fire Tanks Appearance.png|Czwarty strój Nami podczas pobytu na Totto Landzie. Nami's Fifth Outfit During the Whole Cake Island Arc.png|Piąty strój Nami pobytu na Totto Landzie. Nami Levely Arc Outfit.png|Strój Nami podczas Reverie. Nami's First Outfit in Wano.png|Pierwszy strój Nami podczas pobytu w Kraju Wano. Nami's Second Wano Country Arc Outfit.png|Drugi strój Nami podczas pobytu w Kraju Wano. Nami's Third Wano Country Arc Outfit.png|Trzeci strój Nami podczas pobytu w Kraju Wano. Nami%27s_Wano_Wanted_Poster.png|Listy gończy Nami w Kraju Wano. Niekanoniczne Nami1stgown.png|Suknia Nami w 1. odcinku. NamiEpisode1.png|Piracki strój Nami w 1. odcinku. Nami G-8 Arc First Outfit.png|Nami jako sprzątaczka w bazie G-8. Nami G-8 Arc Second Outfit.png|Nami jako pielęgniarka w bazie G-8. Nami's First Ice Hunter Arc Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Nami podczas pobytu na Lodowej Drodze. Nami's Second Ice Hunter Arc Outfit.png|Drugi strój Nami podczas pobytu na Lodowej Drodze. Nami Spa Island Arc Outfit.png|Strój Nami podczas pobytu na Spa Island. Nami Boss Luffy Historical Arc Outfit.png|Nami w odcinkach specjalnych inspirowanych średniowieczną Japonią. Nami's Outfit Little East Blue Arc.png|Strój Nami podczas pobytu na Little East Blue. Nami Z's Ambition.png|Strój Nami po opuszczeniu wyspy ryboludzi. Nami Marine Rookie.png|Nami jako marynarz. Piosenki początkowe i końcowe Nami's Sixth Ending Outfit.png|Nami w Fish. Nami Brand New World.PNG|Nami w Brand New World. Nami Kaze wo Sagashite.png|Nami w Kaze Wo Sagashite. Nami We Go Name.png|Nami w We Go!. Nami We Go Logo.png|Nami i napis "ONE PIECE" na jej ramieniu w We Go!. Nami Wake up!.png|Nami w Wake up!. Odcinki specjalne Nami Special 2 Outfit.png|Strój Nami w 2. odcinku specjalnym. Nami Special 3 First Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Nami w 3. odcinku specjalnym. Nami_Special_3_Second_Outfit.png|Drugi strój Nami w 3. odcinku specjalnym. Nami_OVA_2_Outfit.png|Strój Nami w One Piece: Romance Dawn Story. Nami Episode of Luffy Outfit.png|Strój Nami w Episode of Luffy. Nami's First Adventure of Nebulandia Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Nami w Adventure of Nebulandia. Nami's Second Adventure of Nebulandia Outfit.png|Drugi strój Nami w Adventure of Nebulandia. Nami_Heart_of_Gold_2.png|Pierwszy strój Nami w Heart of Gold. Nami_Heart_of_Gold_1.png|Drugi strój Nami w Heart of Gold. Nami_Second_Outfit_Heart_of_Gold.png|Trzeci strój Nami w Heart of Gold. Nami_Heart_of_Gold_4.png|Czwarty strój Nami w Heart of Gold. Filmy Nami_Movie_2_First_Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Nami w 2. filmie. Nami_Movie_2_Second_Outfit.png|Drugi strój Nami w 2. filmie. Nami_Movie_3_Outfit.png|Strój Nami w 3. filmie. Nami_Movie_3_disguise.png|Przebranie Nami w 3. filmie. Nami_Movie_4_Outfit.png|Strój Nami w 4. filmie. Nami%27s_Movie_5_Outfit.png|Strój Nami w 5. filmie (został też użyty pod koniec 3. filmu). Nami_Movie_6_First_Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Nami w 6. filmie. Nami_Movie_6_Second_Outfit.png|Drugi strój Nami w 6. filmie. Nami_Movie_7_First_Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Nami w 7. filmie. Nami_Movie_7_Second_Outfit.png|Drugi strój Nami w 7. filmie. Nami_Movie_7_Third_Outfit.png|Trzeci strój Nami w 7. filmie. Nami_Movie_9_Outfit.png|Strój Nami w 9. filmie. Nami_Movie_10_First_Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Nami w 10. filmie. Nami_Movie_10_Second_Outfit.png|Drugi strój Nami w 10. filmie. Nami_Movie_10_Third_Outfit.png|Trzeci strój Nami w 10. filmie. Nami_Strong_World_Finale_Outfit.png|Czwarty strój Nami w 10. filmie. Nami_Movie_10_Fifth_Outfit.png|Piąty strój Nami w 10. filmie. Nami_Movie_11_Outfit.png|Strój Nami w 11. filmie. Nami_Movie_12_First_Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Nami w 12. filmie. Nami_Waitress_Film_Z.png|Drugi strój Nami w 12. filmie. Nami-Film-Z.png|Trzeci strój Nami w 12. filmie. Nami_Child_Film_Z.png|Nami w swoim trzecim stroju jako dziecko w 12. filmie. Nami_Film_Gold_Sunbathing_Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Nami w 13. filmie. Nami_Film_Gold_White_Casino_Outfit.png|Drugi strój Nami w 13. filmie. Nami_Film_Gold_Outfit_3.png|Trzeci strój Nami w 13. filmie. Nami_Film_Gold_Outfit_4.png|Czwarty strój Nami w 13. filmie. Nami_Film_Gold_Outfit_5.png|Piąty strój Nami w 13. filmie. Nami_Film_Gold_Leather_Outfit.png|Szósty strój Nami w 13. filmie. Nami_Stampede_Outfit.png|Pierwszy strój Nami w 14. filmie. Nami_Other_Stampede_Outfit.png|Drugi strój Nami w 14. filmie. Nami_Stampede_Outfit_3.png|Trzeci strój Nami w 14. filmie. Teatrzyki Namifia.png|Namifia z teatrzyku o Chopperze. Nami Report Time.png|Nami z teatrzyku o dołączeniu Sanjiego. Namimore.png|Namimore z teatrzyku o mafii. Namijima.png|Namijima z teatrzyku o babciach. Stronami.png|Syrena Stronami z teatrzyku o potworach. Nami Space Time.png|Namitan z teatrzyku o kosmosie. Nami Marchen Time.png|Królowa Nami teatrzyku o baśniach. Namimi.png|Namimi z teatrzyku o rodzinie. Namie High School Omake.png|Namie z teatrzyku o klasie Rudowłosego. Nami Ed Sullivan Show.png|Księżniczka Namimitsu z teatrzyku o feudalnej Japonii. Nami Detective Loomes.png|Namiron Stone z teatrzyku o detektywu Loomesie. Nami Circus Time.png|Namo z teatrzyku o cyrku. Nami RPG Time.png|Demoniczna kapłanka Nami z teatrzyku o RPG. Gry wideo Nami_Grand_Battle.png|List gończy Nami w Grand Battle!. Nami_Set_Sail_Pirate_Crew%21.png|Nami w Naprzód, piracka załogo!. Nami_Treasure_Wars.png|Nami w One Piece: Treasure Wars. Nami_Grand_Battle_2.png|Nami w Grand Battle! 2. Nami_Swan_Colosseum_Card.png|Karta Nami w Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum. Nami_Grand_Battle_3.png|Pierwszy strój Nami w One Piece: Grand Battle! 3. Nami_2P_Grand_Battle_3.png|Drugi strój Nami w One Piece: Grand Battle! 3. Straw_Hat_team_Going_Baseball.png|Nami w One Piece: Going Baseball. Nami_Round_the_Land.png|Nami w One Piece: Round the Land. Nami_%28CBA%29.png|Nami jako kot w Wielkiej przygodzie Choppera. Nami_One_Piece_GBA.png|Nami w One Piece (Game Boy Advance). Nami-fightingforonepiece.png|Pierwszy strój Nami w Fighting for One Piece. Nami_2P_Fighting_for_One_Piece.png|Drugi strój Nami w Fighting for One Piece. Nami_Pirates_Carnival.png|Nami w One Piece: Pirates Carnival. Nami_Battle_Stadium_DON.png|Nami w Battle Stadium D.O.N. Nami_Unlimited_Adventure.png|Nami w One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. Nami_Gear_Spirit.png|Nami w One Piece: Gear Spirit. Nami_One_Piece_Unlimited_Cruise_Outfit.png|Nami w One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. Nami_Sprite_Gigant_Battle.png|Portret Nami w One Piece: Gigant Battle!. Nami_Gigant_Battle_2.png|Portret Nami w One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. Nami_Romance_Dawn_PSP.png|Nami w One Piece Romance Dawn: Przygoda na horyzoncie. Nami_Water_7_Romance_Dawn_PSP.png|Nami (w stroju z Water 7) w One Piece Romance Dawn: Przygoda na horyzoncie. Nami_Pre_Timeskip_Pirate_Warriors_3.png|Nami przed przeskokiem w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. Nami_Pirate_Warriors_3.png|Nami po przeskoku w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. Nami_DCL_Pirate_Warriors_2_kimono.png|Nami w kimono w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. Nami_DLC_Pirate_Warriors_2_Strong_World.png|Nami w stroju ze Strong World w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. Nami_DLC_Pirate_Warriors_2_winterclothes.png|Nami w kurtce w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. Nami_DCL_Pirate_Warriors_2.PNG|Specjalny strój Nami w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. Nami_2nd_DCL_Pirate_Warriors_2.png|Drugi specjalny strój Nami w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. Nami_DLC_Wedding_OP3.png|Nami w sukni ślubnej w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. Nami_DLC_Dressrosa_OP3.png|Nami w stroju z Dressrosy w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. Nami_One_Py_Berry_Match.png|Nami w One Py Berry Match. Nami_Unlimited_World_Red_Post_Skip.png|Nami w One Piece: Unlimited World Red. One_Piece_Unlimited_World_Red_Nami_15.png|Nami w stroju z okazji 15. rocznicy serii w One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Nami_Unlimited_World_Red_Schoolgirl.png|Nami w stroju uczennicy w One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Nami_Unlimited_World_Red_Swimsuit.png|Nami w stroju kąpielowym w One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Nami_Super_Grand_Battle_X.png|Nami w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Nami_Burning_Blood.png|Nami w One Piece: Burning Blood. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Swimsuit_Nami_%28Artwork%29.png|Nami w stroju kąpielowym w One Piece: Burning Blood. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Film_Gold_Nami_%28Artwork%29.png|Nami w stroju z Film: Gold w One Piece: Burning Blood. Nami_Thousand_Storm.png|Nami przed przeskokiem w One Piece Thousand Storm. Nami_timeskip_Thousand_Storm.png|Nami po przeskoku w One Piece Thousand Storm. Nami_Punk_Hazard_Thousand_Storm.png|Nami w stroju z Punk Hazard w One Piece Thousand Storm. Nami_red_dress_Thousand_Storm.png|Nami w czerwonej sukni w One Piece Thousand Storm. Nami_swimsuit_Thousand_Storm.png|Nami w stroju kąpielowym w One Piece Thousand Storm. Nami_Christmas_Thousand_Storm.png|Nami w świątecznym stroju w One Piece Thousand Storm. Nami_wedding_Thousand_Storm.png|Nami w sukni ślubnej w One Piece Thousand Storm. Nami_2nd_anniversary_Thousand_Storm.png|Nami w stroju z okazji 2. rocznicy One Piece Thousand Storm. Nami_Black_Outfit_Thousand_Storm.png|Nami w czarnym stroju w One Piece Thousand Storm. Nami_Yukata_Thousand_Storm.png|Nami w yukacie w One Piece Thousand Storm. Nami_Bounty_Rush.png|Grafika Nami w One Piece Bounty Rush. Nami_Jumputi.png|Nami w Jumputi Heroes. Nami_World_Seeker.png|Nami w One Piece: World Seeker. Nami_3D_Bounty_Rush.png|Nami w One Piece Bounty Rush. Onami_Pirate_Warriors_4.png|Nami w stroju z Kraju Wamo w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4. Inne Nami_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Nami z anime. 3D2Y Corner 2.png|Szkice koncepcyjne Nami po przeskoku. SBS_92_Nami.png|Starsza Nami i Nami w rzeczywistości, w której coś poszło nie tak. Nami_Loguetown_Arc_Novel.png|Nami w Opowieść o Logue Town. Nami Color Walk 4.png|Nami w One Piece Color Walk 4 Eagle. Nami in Adventure Island.png|Nami w One Piece Film Dice Game Adventure Island. Nami in Cross Epoch.png|Nami w Cross Epoch. Nawigacja en:Nami/Gallery Nami/Galeria